Lucy's Fairy Tales
by Jesss2020
Summary: After Lisanna's return, Lucy becomes an outcast. Lucy leaves Fairy Tail and ventures off on her own. Lucy meets Wolf, who (unwillingly) becomes her teacher. But when they first met, they didn't realize that they were going into the world of fairy tales...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Welcome to the world of Fairy Tales.

You might not have known about this new world.

But don't avoid it. Don't hide from it.

Accept this new fate that has come to you.

Become stronger. You can never be too strong.

Become strong and protect those you love.

My princess, my child.

Lucy Heartfillia,

Accept your fate,

Find new friends,

Go on an adventure.

Just remember these two things:

Always be safe,

Always know that there are people who love you.

Always.

Now go, my princess  
_

Hello everyone! This is a remake of "Run" that was ongoing, but I figured that I should fix a few things, so here we are! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

Here is Chapter 1 of Lucy's Fairy Tales. Enjoy!

[Lucy's POV]

Lisanna's back from Edolas. We miraculously found her in Edolas Fairy Tail. At first, when we found her, I was so happy. The girl that everyone talked about and loved was beautiful and nice. I liked her. At first.

After we came back to Earthland, things began to shift; she and Natsu started going out. That, I didn't care much. It hurt like crazy for a few weeks, but I came over it. Then, they started going on quests without me. That hurt too, but I thought, _hey, they would love to make up for the time they were apart from her,_ and I just stayed in my room and wrote my story, tears welling up. But those weeks didn't stop there.

They became a month, then two months, then several. At the second month of abandonment, I started looking for easy jobs that would provide me enough money to pay my rent and buy essentials.

My daily routine became like this: wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast at a nearby cafe, look for jobs, do the job, eat lunch, resume the job or take another one, then go back home, take a nice warm bath, eat a small dinner, work little by little on my book, read, then sleep.

It was peaceful, and the busy schedule kept me distracted. But whenever I tried to sleep, the feeling of loneliness never left me. I cried silent tears, and no matter how much time went by, it never left.

Then, it was July 3rd: the day I joined Fairy Tail two years ago. Last year, everyone remembered.

I walked into the guild, as cheerful as I could manage. "Ohayo minasan!" I smiled brightly. Some people glanced at my direction, and resumed what they were doing without a word. Some people, like Mirajane, Laxus, Erza and Gray, glared at me as if I insulted them.

My heart was torn. I kept myself from crying my heart out. Crying would only show them my weakness, and that would be the last thing I would ever want.

I blinked furiously several times. I walked back to my room, and laid down on my bed. The tears that I stopped at the guild started coming back. Then they started flooding. I could feel the moisture on my pillow.

After I cried myself out, I sat up on my bed. I took three deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Then, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. My reflection on the bathroom mirror looked powerless. Weak. Stupid. Ridiculous. That needed to change. Now.

I splashed water on my face numerous times. It was as if the cold water was slapping me, telling me to wake up. I needed to become better; I needed to improve. Into someone with confidence. Bravery. Strength. And the first step of doing that, was getting out of this hell hole where no one wanted me.

I hauled all of my belongings and left, not even looking back once at Fairy Tail and 2 years of my life.

I walked into the magical potions shop. It was an old fashioned shop made out of wood. It had black wood cabinets all around the wall. The cabinets were filled with potions of all size and color.

I looked around and found something that I needed; a healing potion. It was bright green, with a hint of blue swirl inside. I looked around and saw the other thing that I needed; healing ointments.

I brought them to the cashier and paid for them. I put them in my bag. It is impossible to know what might be lurking in those dark woods, so better be safe than sorry.

I walk towards the edge of the woods. I faced the thick tree trunks with its gorgeous green leaves. With the busy city behind my back, I walked into the forest.

I heard birds chirping, it had a beautiful sound and heard l water floating down the stream. The forest was amazing. When I saw this forest at Fairy Tail, it looked dark and mysterious. But when I saw in person, it was really beautiful and very wild.

I heard a lot of wild animal wandering around: birds chirping, and wolves howling. I could smell the trees around me, and whenever I inhaled, I could taste the freshness of the air. The sunshine was not too bright, but it wasn't gone either-the tall trees provided enough shade so that I would not get a tan in the first few minutes I'm in the forest.

I was walking through all of the trees, admiring their height, smell, and graciousness.

"Ahem," a voice suddenly said. I turned around and saw two bright yellow and hungry eyes staring at me.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 of Lucy's Fairy Tales. Enjoy!

[Wolf's POV]

I was walking through the forest, looking for a traveler to pick on. Then I spotted a blonde girl with a big leather bag. She was cute and was wearing tank-top with short pants and long boots. She also had very large… _bags._ Yep, the baggage she carried was humongous. I slowly sneaked up to her. When I got as close as I can, I cleared my throat.

"Ahem." She turned her head and saw me. She stared at me with her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Are you lost?" she asked me, with that innocent look.

"Why, I am, miss. Would you mind helping me?" I said. This was going to be easier that I thought it would.

"Sure, but I don't really know much since it has only been 15 minutes I've been in this forest." She looked around, as if it was the most amazing thing ever.

"Oh, I was just wondering… If it would be better if I ate you raw or cooked!" I jumped at her and pushed her towards the tree. "Let's make a deal, missy. If you can fight me and if you win, I will let you go. But if you lose, I will eat you up, raw _and_ cooked!" I licked my lips hungrily. She might even last for 3 days!

She looked shocked at the beginning, but later on, her face didn't show any fear.

"I accept your challenge!" she declared. I laughed at her fake bravery.

"Well then, let's get started."

I took out my dagger and sword. I put the dagger in my mouth, and the sword in my right hand. I could feel my fangs tightly bounding the dagger.

She reached to her brown leather bag located on her hips. She took out a golden key. She said, "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee!"

She summoned a cow looking creature with an ax. She said something to it, and when it talked back to her, it suddenly ran towards me and swung right at me. It didn't scare me. I rushed towards the girl, hoping that getting rid of her would get rid of the cow. But the cow moved quickly. It got to her before I did, and stopped me from thrusting my sword into her body.

The girl then yelled, "Gate of the Archer, I open thee!" A human with a horse head came out. It started shooting arrows at me, but I easily ducked. When I was concentrating on the horse headed man, the weird looking cow came at me.

The ax came close to my body. And when the ax scraped my upper right arm, it started bleeding. I had two enemies; cow with an ax, and man with a horsehead shooting arrows. Then I turned into a werewolf.

When I turn into a werewolf, I can see and attack things better than I am in human form. Although my sword and dagger would become useless, my claws and fangs were even more powerful. And the speed that I gained from becoming a wolf was _unbelievable_ , if I can say so myself. I ran as fast as I could and lunged.

The horse head was pointing an arrow at me. However, I ducked again and swung my claws and tried to scratch both of them. Suddenly, an arrow came flying at me and hit my left upper thigh.


	4. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3 of Lucy's Fairy Tales! Enjoy :)

[Wolf's POV]

"Crap!" I yelped. The arrow hurt really badly. Both injuries were aching really badly. They were strong. That girl was really brave. When I first saw her, I thought she was a helpless girl wandering around. But boy, was I wrong.

But I need food, and she is the best thing I've got. My stomach growled, and went into ready position. I then ran as fast as I can and bit the horse headed man. I bit down hard on its neck. I then let go.

It was injured badly, but still shot an arrow at me numerous of times. I ducked easily and tried to bite its arm off. I got near to it and bit his other arm. Blood was dripping from it quickly. Then, the girl told it to go back, and it suddenly disappeared.

There was another problem. There is a time limit to turn into a complete werewolf. The injury kept hurting as if someone was rubbing salt on it. And there was the weird cow looking creature and that pretty looking girl. First, I was trying to hit her, but I didn't. I couldn't. Because of that stupid cow protecting her from me.

When I make that horse headed man disappear, I was determined to make the cow disappear, but it was really hard. I bit off its skin, then went towards the girl. I scratched her face and her hip when the cow wasn't looking. There was a long red mark across her left cheek and a longer line half way across her hip. It felt good.

The cow was looking worriedly at his owner, and wasn't paying any attention to me, so I clawed at him. He disappeared like the weird horse-man did. I felt my wolf transformation fading. I turned back into my human form.

That girl was strong. Then, she summoned another one. Just how many does she have? But this time, it wasn't a _creature_ , it was a _human._

He was attacking me and he suddenly let out a ball of light that my eyes hurt really bad. I squinted at the bright light. When the light was fading, I saw in the corner of my eye: a blonde shade flying towards the back of my head. It shouted "Regulus Lucy Kick!"

Then darkness swept me.

[Lucy's POV]

"What should I do with him?" I asked Leo.

"You should probably just leave him like that. He'll deal with his own problems. Anyways, enough with him. Are you okay?" He held my shoulders to inspect my wounds.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about Taurus and Sagittarius. I hope I wouldn't need to call them any time soon." I removed his hand from my shoulders. "And I don't think I would feel comfortable leaving him just like that. He looks… sad." I looked at him, with his numerous scars all over his body. He must've had a lot of fighting experience, huh? Maybe he can train me…

"That's it!" I shouted.

"What?" Leo said with questioning eyes.

"I'm going to save this man...werewolf...man…whatever's, life. And I'm going to ask him to train me," I declared proudly. It was a fabulous idea. Wonder who came up with it (*wink wink*) but it's genius. But _someone_ didn't think so.

"Are you mad? Of course not! That guy is dangerous! He's going to eat you up the first chance he gets! And I am _not_ going to risk your life. And to add the fact that he attacked you is enough reason for me to _kill_ him!" Leo growled.

I glared at him. "Did you just tell me that I'm mad?" I put my hands on my hips.

"No that wasn't what I meant! You know well what I mean! It's all for your safety," Leo sighed.

I relaxed a little and looked at Leo straight in his eyes. "I know that you are like this for my sake, but please trust me this time. I got this controlled. Please. And this is not a request. It is a demand."

Leo put his hands on his face and shook his head. "Okay, princess. Just this time. But as soon as I think that he's posing a threat to you, I _am_ getting rid of him without your saying. Okay?" Leo looked desperate and worried.

I smiled warmly at him. "Okay. Thank you so much for trusting me." I tip-toed and kissed his cheek. I then took out the healing potion and ointment I bought a while ago. "I knew this would come useful soon," I said to myself.

I gulped hard and opened the bottle filled with green liquid. I might regret this decision, but I trust myself. It's going to work.


	5. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4 of Lucy's Fairy Tales! Enjoy! :D

[Wolf's POV]

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself. I tried to get up, but something was tugging on my arms. Crap, my arm was tied up.

I looked around my surrounding, carefully observing. Then, I saw a shade of blonde that I swear I've seen somewhere…

"You!" I snarled. It was _that_ girl! She turned around and stared at me. "Bleh, you make me sick. Go away." I spat on the ground next to me, staring right back at her.

She kept on looking, no observing me. It felt disgusting.

"What are you looking at, girlie? Get the hell out of my sight!" I bared my teeth and snarled at her again. But she didn't.

"You know, you look like a street dog who's just being sensitive. Are you lost, doggie doggie? Also, don't call me girlie. Do I look like a normal girl you would find in the streets anywhere?" Girlie said, raising her left eyebrows. It stung a little, considering that she was right.

"Tch, whatever," I said, grimacing.

"Hey, I want you to do me a favor," she said.

I turned my head back towards her and squinted. "What favor? As if I'd do _anything_ for _you._ " I scoffed.

She then took something out of her back pocket of her pants. I flinched, thinking that it would be a small dagger. But it wasn't.

"This," she shook the bottle, "is what saved you. And do you know how much this baby costs? A _fortune_. So you better pay me up." She put her free hand on her waist, as if waiting for me to pay her back.

"Do you really think that I would have enough money to pay you back? If I had that kind of money, I wouldn't have gone after you anyways. I would've just bought raw meat from the butchers. If you really think that I'll pay you back, you are totally mistaken." I looked up at her with an expression saying, _sorry, no can do._

She moved her balance to her other foot. "Fine. Then I have a favor to ask you," she said.

"And if I don't want to?" I inquired.

"Then you will die here, starving. Oh, by the way, those ropes are magical, so there is _no_ way that you will get out of them. I am the only one who can get you out of those cute babies," she said wickedly.

[Wolf's POV]

"You know, for a pretty girl like you, you're pretty smart." I said.

"Why, thank you," she said smiling. Her smile was _totally_ fake. Even _I_ could tell.

"And I also really, really hate you," I continued. She gave me a smug smile.

"I will take that as a 'Yes I will do anything you command, master'" she said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, it is. I give up now. So what's your favor? Is it anything impossible like, 'Get me a star!' or 'I wanna be the richest person in the world' or even 'Go kidnap me a prince so that I can become a princess!' cause if so, I cannot do it," I said.

She laughed. "No, it's nothing like that. Chillax. I just want you to train me." She relaxed and folded her arms in front of her.

I was surprised. "Train you? But you're stronger than me! I really really do not want to admit, but you just kicked my ass back there, remember?" I really, really did not want to say that. But she was making no sense to me at all.

She laughed again. "Well, it really did feel good beating up the person who threatened me by saying that they'll eat me up." Then she looked solemn all of a sudden. "But that was all thanks to my keys. Without my keys, I'm powerless and useless. So I want your help to train me so that I can fight even without my keys."

"Well, I still don't see a point…" I tried.

"Trust me. I really need to train. I really don't want to rely only on my keys. I want to become a stronger person. I beg of you. Please." Her big chocolate eyes stared right into my eyes. We stared at each other for ten seconds.

I sighed. "Fine, I will. But only if you promise me one thing."


	6. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 of Lucy's Fairy Tales. Enjoy! :)

[Lucy's POV]

I brightened up. "What is it? Anything for my mentor."

"First, untie me cause I think my arms are about to fall off." I commanded the rope to untie itself.

"Thank god." The werewolf massaged then stretched his wrist.

"Second, do you have food? Cause starving for three day straight is _not_ something you want to experience." I heard a growl from his stomach.

I reached into my bag full of things and took out a piece of dried beef that I got. I handed it to him, and he gobbled it right up.

I waited a few moments for him to finish up his meal.

"That was very satisfying. Thanks a lot. Okay, last but not least, I respect you if you respect me." He wiped his mouth with his right arm and licked his lips clean and smiled at me.

I smiled back and nodded.

[Wolf's POV]

I wiped my hands on my pants, or what was left of my pants, and stood up. This was good for me. By the looks of her, she was pretty loaded. And I had nothing better to do with my life, so how about keeping some girlie company? Not a bad deal.

I went over to her, and shook her hand. Her hands were so thin and soft. Then I frowned, disturbed with that sudden thought.

"Please take good care of me," she said, looking straight at me with those warm brown eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied, avoiding her stare.

[Lucy's POV]

I leaned on the tree, wrapping myself with a warm comfy blanket that Virgo brought from the celestial world. I looked around and saw Wolf crawled up and sleeping against the next tree. I summoned Virgo and asked her to put a blanket around Wolf.

I looked up at the starry sky, with all kinds of thoughts and feelings: sorrow, excitement, anger, and relief that I found someone I can trust. I looked at Wolf again, and smiled at myself. Even though he looks rough on the outside, I can see the kindness in his eyes, just like Natsu's when I first met him…

I shook my head. No, Natsu is not a friend anymore. He is my past, but nothing else. A good memory, until recent. I tugged the blanket tighter and went to sleep.

"Oii! Wake up! Sleepy head, if you don't wake up this instant, I'm going to carry you to the pond and drop you!" The first sounds of morning was Wolf's shouts.

I opened my eyes, and saw wolf. His hair and face was wet, probably from washing his face.

"Ohayo, Wolf-san," I said, rubbing my eyes. I then smiled sleepily at him.

"O..oii! Go clean yourself up! You look horrible! And your bed hair… sheesh! Now scram!" Wolf said, turning his head. I saw his face go a little bit red… is the sun that hot already?

I went to the nearest fresh body of water and washed my face. Virgo was already out with a comfy towel. "Thank you, Virgo. Before you go back, can you help me change into something more training-suitable?" I asked.

"Hai, hime-sama. I understand." Virgo went back to the celestial world. A few moments later, she brought shorts and a sports bra.

"Thank you so much, Virgo! You may now leave." I changed to the clothes and went to where Wolf was stretching.

"Hey, sorry for the wait! I'm ready for today's training." I started stretching next to him.

"What's with that outfit? Isn't that a bathing suit? You need to wear something suitable for exercise, not swimming and sun tanning at the beach!" Wolf exclaimed, his cheeks red again.

"Hey, you're cheeks are red. Are you feeling okay? It's not even that hot…" I put one hand on his forehead and the other on mine to check his temperature.

Wolf's face got even redder, and he started stuttering. "Hey, girlie, wh… who gave you permission to touch me? Rule number one: don't touch me and my stuff, got it?"

"Jeez, I was just looking out for you. No need to be so mean about it, you bully." I pouted. Sheesh, what was his problem? "Anyways, what's the plan for today? Sword fighting? Magic training? Can you even do any magic?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Calm down. We need to start from the basics," Wolf smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry for being so late :'( Here is Chapter 6 of Lucy's Fairy Tales. Enjoy!

[Wolf's POV]

"Basics? What do you mean basics?" Lucy asked.

"First off, I need to know more about your combat skills-one without magic." I positioned myself into hand to hand combat mode. "Come at me with the weapon of your choice."

Lucy took out her whip and spun it a few times. Then, she ran towards me.

After a few minutes, Lucy was on the ground, panting. I swiped the sweat off my forehead with my shirt. I put my arms on my waist.

"Like I imagined, your H2H combat is really bad. First of all, you don't have enough strength or stamina. Also, you got a great weapon there-I can tell that by just looking at it. But you are not using it to its full extent. How do I say this… hmm… You are not strong enough to support this weapon and bring out its true powers."

Lucy stared up at me, still gasping for breath. "Lucy-sama, your water," Virgo came out with a towel and water bottle. Lucy grabbed the bottle and gulped the whole thing down. Lucy then looked up at me.

"So what now?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse due to her loss of stamina from the sparring.

"First we are going to start off with some strength exercises. You have a lot of magical power, but you are not using your whip to its full potential. That's because you're body is unable to support it. Therefore, we need to increase your balance, strength, speed, and reflexes. Today we are starting off easy." I walk around with both my hands to my back. I walk right in front of her.

"There are two big trees near this place-it will be pretty easy to spot since it is very big. I want you to run only 10 laps from one tree to the other. Simple. Oh, and there's a special fruit that grows in those two trees-pick one each time you go there. And to make sure that you don't cheat, leave the fruits when you pass here. Remember, one fruit at a time."

I looked straight into her eyes. I could see her tense, nervous about the work load. Of course, no one in their right minds would to this. But, I mean, I can do it (in my werewolf form), so she should learn.

"So… ten laps around the trees? And fruits?" Lucy said, looking worried.

"Yup. Just that. You should probably start now. And don't forget to hydrate!" I said. I saw her starting to jog into the forest. "Life is hard, kid. Life is hard."

[Lucy's POV]

 _Ten laps around the trees? And climb them?_ Who in their right minds would even TRY that? But I still ran on, because everything that that _beast_ said was so true. Even I knew that I was not bringing out all the powers of Fleuve d'étoiles. And if I wanted to become stronger, I needed to become stronger as a person before becoming a strong mage.

As I began to run towards the first tree, it seemed impossible. I was already out of breath and stamina from the previous sparring. And as I went on, the pain in my legs became excruciating. But I didn't stop. I kept running, kept climbing the trees and getting the fruits. I was going to complete this and make that beastie's nose _flat._

[Wolf's POV]

It had been about twenty minutes since Lucy last went by me. It was pretty weird since the distance between the trees don't take twenty minutes to run. Something seemed off, so I went on, looking for Lucy.

"Girlie! Oi! Where are you?" I yelled, with my hands around my mouth so that my voice was louder. "If you're lazing around, you are in serious trouble, girlie! You are going to regret not listening to me!"

Still no answer.

I ran towards the closer tree, and saw something near the tree. At first, I didn't realize what it was. But when I got closer…

"LUCY!"


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here is chapter 7 of Lucy's Fairy Tales. I hope you enjoy! (Also, I didn't know how to end it so it might be a little abrupt sorry :'(

[Wolf's POV]

I rushed towards Lucy. She was sweating like crazy, and was unconscious. I froze for a second. Then, I started moving. I went to the nearby river and took off my shirt. I put my shirt into the river and made sure that it was all wet.

I ran towards where Lucy was and laid my shirt on her forehead. I wiped some of her sweat. After a few moments, she started cooling down. I moved her to a more shaded spot, and continued cooling her.

"Why the hell did you work so hard? You are so dumb! If you're so tired that you _faint,_ you should know better and stop!" I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my hands.

After an hour or two, Lucy started moving. She sat up, groaning.

"Oh, hey Wolf," Lucy said, sounding a bit weaker than before.

"Hey girlie. How you feeling? You fainted right in the middle of running. I was so surprised when I found you unconscious on the floor, you know." I looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine now. I feel better after the… rest," said Lucy. "So what's next?"

"You can't do something right after you faint," I said.

"I feel okay right now. And I can move. So what are we doing next?" She kept pressing.

"I'm still worried… It would be better if you rested today."

"No. I can't waste too much time. Ugh, I feel so _weak_ fainting only after a bit of running. And I was so close too! I was on the seventh lap!" Lucy pouted.

"Hey, look girlie. The fact that you even did seven laps is a lot. Even I can't do it in my human form. What you just did right there was _incredible_. So don't ever consider yourself weak, because you are one of the strongest girls I've ever met. Don't be too hung up on the fact that you couldn't run all ten laps, okay?" I stared directly into her warm brown eyes.

"Okay, so what next?" said Lucy.

"Wow you really do want to become strong. Why though? To take revenge on someone or to have power to kill people?" I chuckled.

"I'm not trying to kill people. I can do that easily with my keys. Haha I'm just kidding. But that's not it. I just want to become strong. Stronger. So that no one would think of me as weak and abandonable. Because feeling incompetent… I never want to feel that ever again. That's why I am going to try everything to become stronger." Lucy clenched her fists and looked at the ground.

Then, Lucy suddenly turned her face and looked at me. I could see the pain in her expression.

"I see. Well," I brushed off the sand off my pants and stood up. "I will do everything to make you the most badass-mage ever, girlie. You can count on it." I patted her head a few times and walked towards the fruits she collected.

I chose the ripest one and threw it towards Lucy. "Girlie, heads up," I shouted.

She caught the fruit and looked at it for a moment. She looked puzzled. She kept staring at it, until it looked like laser beams would shoot out from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I got closer to her. I plopped next to her.

"Umm… nothing, except…" Lucy squinted her eyes. "...what kind of fruit exactly is this? And how do you eat it?"

I bursted out laughing. _That's_ why she was looking at it all weirdly? Oh goodness, that was so adorable. Wait, I mean, gosh, she is so stupid. She's like an ignorant kid!

She looked at me even more confused. "What? Why are you laughing so hard? What I just said wasn't even funny," she said.

"Oh no, it' wasn't funny," I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "It was _hilarious!_ " I bursted out laughing again.

When I could finally open my eyes again, I saw Lucy glaring at me. Her arms were crossed, and she was looking impatient. Or mad. Most likely both.

"Ah, sorry Lucy." I let out a couple of gasping breaths and tried to calm myself.

I cleared my throat and started explaining. "This is the babo fruit. It's a pretty common fruit in this forest. You ever heard of a coconut?" Lucy shook her head. "Figures. The babo is similar to the coconut, so the way you eat it is the same. You chip some of the top, and there will be juice inside. C'mon, give it a try."


	9. Chapter 8

here is chapter 8 of Lucy's Fairy Tales. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

[Wolf's POV]

I pulled out my dagger and handed it to Lucy. She took the dagger and started stabbing the top of the babo fruit.

"Woah, that's not how you do it. Here, give it to me." She gave e a quick glance. She looked down at the fruit, and looked back at me, she handed me the fruit and the dagger. I took the dagger in my right hand, and started chipping off the top of the babo. Soon enough, I could see the milky water swishing in the fruit.

"Here, give it a try,"I handed the fruit back to her. She took a sip, and her eyes brightened. She looked at me excitedly and took another sip.

"Oh my gosh, this thing is so delicious!" she exclaimed. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten! How did I never have this before? It tastes almost magical. Oh wow, I think I fell in love with it."

"Haha, yeah I know. It's pretty good," I said. I took the fruit that I brought and cut it until I got to its core. "But be careful, because some of the fruits and plants here are poisonous. So I want you to stick right next to me, got it?"

Lucy suddenly moved her head so I couldn't see her face. "Y...yeah, got it," she replied.

[Lucy's POV]

"So I want you to stick right next to me, got it?" That sentence, for no reason, made my heart flutter.

I was so surprised by his words as well as my reaction towards it, that I quickly turned my head away from him and let out an awkward "Y...yeah, got it." I clenched my eyes shut and mentally punched myself for acting like an idiot. After a moment, I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head until I saw Wolf. He wa slurping down his babo, as if nothing happened. I sighed and relaxed. I looked at the fruit in my hands, and then put it up against my lips. I drank the whole thing in one gulp.

I abruptly stood up, smacked the back of Wolf's head, and skipped towards where our baggage was. I looked back, and saw Wolf glaring at me as he was choking on his babo juice. I smiled brightly and waved enthusiastically. I giggled softly to myself, and continued skipping my way.

When I got there, I sat down and started thinking about things. My decision of saving Wolf and befriending him was great; I could already tell that. But my strength and my skills… it was too obvious to me that I was weak. I got a better idea of why my previous teammates abandoned me…

Before I could continue my train of thought, Wolf trudged towards me. "Girlie, get up," he said.

[3rd Person POV]

"Are we finally doing something?" Lucy looked up to him, smiling. Before Wolf could answer, Lucy suddenly stood up and said, "Yay!"

Wolf looked at Lucy, shook his head, and sighed. "It would be much better if you would rest, but since you're such a stubborn girl, I decided that I should test you out a bit more. All I'm trying to see is how much you can do, so don't over do it. Just think of it as your daily workout, okay?"

"Uhh, I never really worked out before, but okay!" Lucy said.

Wolf looked shocked after what Lucy said. "You never…? No, never mind. I'm not going to question it. Okay, so the first thing is to test how many sets of ten sit ups you can do, got it?"

Lucy went off, doing her best to do as much she could do: 2 sets. The next workouts were something similar: push ups, lunges, burpees.

When they were done, Lucy was panting and Wolf was sighing. Virgo got Lucy a bottle of cold water and fresh towels.

"Girlie…"


	10. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Here is chapter 9 of Lucy's Fairy Tales. Enjoy!

[3rd POV]

Wolf, with his head against his head, sighing, said, "Girlie...I knew you were weak, but I didn't know it was _this_ bad…"

Wolf let out another big sigh. He looked at Lucy with a disappointed look. Then he closed his eyes, shaked his head, and let out another sigh.

"Stop sighing or you're going to become older!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling.

"I think I aged ten years watching you work out… or trying to work out," Wolf replied.

"Heyyyy! It wasn't _that_ bad…" Lucy said, fidgeting with her fingers. "Was it?"

Wolf looked at her again, and sighed even louder.

"Oh, okay," Lucy said, and started frowning.

"Look, girlie," Wolf said. "It's fine. You're weak. You have no stamina. You are completely out of shape. So what? That means you can _become_ more stronger, _increase_ your stamina, and _get into_ shape. So don't be so hard on yourself, okay?" Wolf ruffled Lucy's hair, and walked towards the pile of ashes from yesterday's fire.

Lucy's face reddened, as she touched her hair, remembering how Wolf's hand on her hair felt. When she realized what she was feeling (A/N: LOVE LOVE LOVEEEEE!), she quickly pulled her hand away and shook her head, as if to think that it would help her forget what just happened.

Lucy stood up and slowly walked towards where Wolf was inspecting the dead fire. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just making sure if the wood I burnt last night was okay," Wolf replied. "It wasn't cold when you were sleeping, right?"

"Um… yeah, it was fine." Lucy replied.

"That's good…" Wolf whispered softly, but loud enough for Lucy to hear.

[At that moment, in Lucy's head]

Suspicious Lucy: Wait… is he worried about me being cold at night?

Excited Lucy: OMG YES HE IS!

Romantic Lucy: Aww that is soooo nice of him~ *closes eyes and starts daydreaming about having Wolf's babies*

Logical Lucy: Guys, we almost killed him and then threatened to kill him. Do you honestly think he legitimately cares about us?

Mature Lucy: Yeah, guys. He might just leave, just like that, like everyone else.

Child Lucy: But… but I like uncle Wolf! He is so nice! I don't want him to leave… Also, I'm pretty sure he likes us :) Lucy and Wolf! Sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S…

All the other Lucy's: STOPPPPPP!

[Back to Reality]

Wolf stood up, and then went to his sack and pulled something out. He walked back to Lucy, and handed her an object.

"Here, for you." The object was a handheld dagger. It hand a bronze luster, and had a comfortable handle.

Lucy held the dagger in her hands and examined it. She fell in love with it instantly.

"Wow, this is the most beautiful weapon I've ever seen. And that's saying something because I have seen _a lot_ of weapons," Lucy said, still admiring her blade.

"Heh, I'm glad you like it, girlie. Also, I already named it for you. I'm sure you'll love it," Wolf said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Its name is Andromeda."


	11. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10 of Lucy's Fairy Tales. Enjoy!

[Wolf's POV]

"Andromeda…" Lucy whispered the blade's name over and over again. Then, she turned towards me and stared into me with her dark brown eyes.

"I love it so much. Thank you so so much. I really, really, will take good care of Andromeda," Lucy's eyes sparkled. I could tell that she really liked my gift.

Finally relieved, I smiled at her. "I'm glad that you like it. Andromeda is really special to me, so I want you to take special care, okay?" I said.

"Un!" Lucy replied, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"There's a good girl," I said, and ruffled her hair. I could feel her silky smooth hair beneath my fingers. Dammit, I should probably stop doing that.

I quickly pulled my hand away, even though my heart demanded me to keep touching Lucy's hair.

I cleared my throat, and started barking instructions at Lucy.

"So first off, the most important thing is stamina. Without stamina, no matter how skilled you are at hand-to-hand combat, you are going to _lose_ because you will be tired before you finish your opponents off. Right now, we are going to work on running," I said. I could see the dread in Lucy's eyes.

"Don't worry, it's not going to be as bad as yesterday's running. Today, we're going to take it much more slowly and easily. Plus, I think you will like this place."

[Lucy's POV]

We were running, with Wolf in front of me. We weren't talking, but it was a comfortable silence. I could feel the forest wind blowing softly on my hair, cooling my neck. I could smell the grass and plants surrounding me. I could hear birds chirping and small animals scurrying across the forest floor. "Wow," I murmured to myself.

"Hmm?" Wolf turned to me, his head slightly sideways, in question.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, I realized how beautiful and peaceful this forest is. I thought it was a very dangerous place, but it's so… serene." I looked up at the tall trees that covered most of the sunlight, allowing it to have an exquisite green hue. It instantly calmed me.

"Heh," Wolf chuckled. "If this is beautiful to you, you would love the place we're going right now. Plus, this _is_ a dangerous forest. Nothing attacked you since I'm here next to you,"

"Um…" I said. "But you _did_ attack me, remember?"

Wolf, who was running in front of me, abruptly came to a stop. That made me almost crash into him.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked.

"Look, girlie. I never meant… I mean, I did mean to hurt you that time, but I will _never_ hurt you. Ever. Got that?" He put his big, scarred hands on my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eye.

I could see his eyes so clearly-his distant grey eyes, that seemed...warm. No, not warm; ardent.

All I wanted to do was reach for his eyes. They absorbed me, pulling me into him.

As I stepped in front of Wolf to hold his eyes…

A freaking rock stuck out of the earth and made me tumble into…

Wolf's arms. Although he was wearing his t-shirt, I could feel his hard muscles from years of training through the cloth. I blushed, suddenly remembering what I was trying to do, and what I was doing right now.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I yelled at myself internally. _You are the dumbest girl in the whole freaking universe!_

I tried to pull myself up, but my knees gave up on me; now, of all times.

"Hey, you okay? Are you hurt?" Wolf asked as he pulled me to my feet.

"No, I'm good, thanks," I murmured, trying to look at his worried eyes. But I couldn't, because of my embarrassment.

 _Way to go, Lucy._ I said to myself. _Very smooth, very smooth._

[Wolf's POV]

After the whole talk, and Lucy's weird stumbling, we finally arrived at the pond. But before we could get a good visual, I stopped Lucy.

"Okay, we're here, but I want you to close your eyes," I said, wanting to surprise her.

"Wait, what? You want me to close my eyes? Then how do I walk?" Lucy said, looking annoyed. Or was it something else?

"Don't worry, I won't let you trip and fall by yourself again. Trust me?" I asked her earnestly.

"Hmph. Fine. But if I do fall and get injured, you're responsible." She closed her eyes. She looked mesmerizing.

I gently put my hands on her shoulder; I felt her tense beneath my touch. Is she that disgusted with my touch?

I led her carefully towards the pond. When it was right by her feet, I whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes."


End file.
